Travis Mayweather
| Born = 2126 | Temporal Displacement = | Died = | Affiliation = United Earth, /Federation, Starfleet | Father = Paul Mayweather, Sr. | Mother = Rianna Mayweather | Sibling(s) = Paul Mayweather, Jr. | Marital Status = single | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Occupation = | PrevAssign = Helmsman, | Assign = Helmsman, | FinalAssign = | | Rank = lieutenant| | Insignia = 50px|Assignment patch image. Uniform lapel image. }} Lieutenant Travis Mayweather was born a space boomer in the year 2126 on board the long-haul freighter, the . Early life In 2137, Travis's father, Paul Mayweather, Sr. gained clearance from the Thelasian Trading Confederacy to do business on the Morianne-Deneva run, a profitable shipping lane. During a cargo run set up by a Thelasian trader named Maxim Sen, the Horizon's cargo, supposedly high-tech solar panels, was confiscated by local authorities. Sen had apparently been using the Horizon to smuggle weapons throughout the Confederacy. Although no charges were pressed against Mayweather's father, he lost a large amount of money in the process. ( ) Starfleet Upon reaching adulthood, Travis realized that he wanted more than a freight-haulers life, but he still wanted to live among the stars and see the galaxy. Travis joined Starfleet against his family's wishes because he felt that that would be the best way for him to fulfill his ambitions. Travis was assigned as helmsman of the first Warp-5 capable vessel, ''Enterprise'', upon her launch in 2151. ( ) During the Xindi mission in 2153, Travis went on a mission with several MACOs, including his cabin-mate Corporal Hideaki Chang, to destroy a Xindi mining and refueling depot in a nebula near the Kaletoo system. ( ) In 2154 when the Enterprise was within the designated shipping lanes of the Thelasian Trading Confederacy, Travis--with the help of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and a pair of Bynars--discovered a legal precedent that allowed the Horizon to collect on monies lost on illegal siezures at a monthly compounded interst rate of 15%. Travis's researches also uncovered evidence used in the prosecution of Maxim Sen for multiple crimes against the Confederacy. ( ) In mid 2155, Travis left the Enterprise and took an assignment on the ''Discovery'' (NX-04). The Discovery was later destroyed over Berengaria VII by the Romulans though he and most of the crew managed to get to the escape pods before the ship was self-destructed. Afterwords, he was assigned to the , aboard which he fought the Battle of Andoria, in late 2155. His image on the Yorktown and in Starfleet in general was tarnished by his abandoning Enteprise and the short lifespan of the Discovery, which he helmed, every posting he applied for was turned down with the fleet and the Yorktown crew considering Travis to be a "Bad Luck Charm". He would stay on the Yorktown, until he transferred off to the ''Atlantis'' (NX-05) where his experience piloting NX class starships trumped his public image. A few months later in 2156. Mayweather would make lieutenant during his assignment on the Atlantis. In June 2156, the Atlantis was destroyed over Tau Ceti IV via self-destruct to prevent capture. Travis and most of the crew did however make it to the escape pods. ( ) In 2159 he served on the Republic under Captain Jennings. During the Battle of Vorkado he seriusly injured, but recovered. In 2160 now serving on the USS Franklin Roosevelt, he went to shore leave on Mars. While there, the Roosvelt was destoyed in a Romulan attack. After that Jonathan Archer offered him Enterprise's helm once again. ( ) Travis served onboard Enterprise throughout the rest of the conflict with the Romulan Star Empire until her decommissioning in 2160, shortly before the formation of the United Federation of Planets. Mayweather turned down an offer for a position on board another starship. He felt that Archer would be offered another command on a new warp 7 vessel, and wanted to remain available for assignment to that ship. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Travis was married at some point before 2199. Her former Enterprise colleagues, T'Pol and her husband Charles Tucker III, were among those in attendance at his wedding. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) Appendices Connections External link * category:humans category:earth Starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (22nd century) category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:enterprise (NX-01) personnel category:starfleet lieutenants category:2126 births Category:USS Yorktown (NCC-108) personnel